Crônicas de Hogwarts:Draco, Gina e Um Guarda Roupa
by Fefa Malfoy
Summary: - Hei Weasley, rápido, olha o que tem aqui! - Disse Draco aflito. Um enorme guarda roupas estava posicionado bem ao centro da parede dos fundos da sala. - Ah, você só pode estar sonhando que eu vou entrar neste treco aí. Ainda mais com você.
1. A Fuga

Capítulo 1 - Fuga.

- Corre Weasley, corre! - berrava Draco Malfoy enquanto corria rumo a nem ele sabia onde, só queria sair o mais rápido dali.

- Corre você Malfoy, seu lerdo! - Berrava a ruiva caçula em resposta, que apenas o seguia, sem saber também para onde estava indo.

Os dois correram, subiram e desceram escadas, e só pararam quando tiveram a certeza de que estavam bem longe de onde queriam.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou Gina olhando em volta.

- Onde estamos pergunto eu. Nunca estive aqui. - Disse o loiro olhando em volta.

- Ah seu imbecil! Para onde você me trouxe? - Perguntou irritada a ruiva.

- Já falei que não sei onde estamos! Além de pobre, suja, gorda e esquisita você também é surda? - Perguntou o menino ríspido.

- Cala essa sua boca Malfoy. Isso tudo é culpa sua. Agente tá aqui, neste castelo enorme, em um corredor estranho, em um lugar mais estranho ainda. Agente tá longe das pessoas, e de tudo. E pra piorar, você ainda está aqui. - Disse ela com desprezo. - E ah eh, sem contar que tá anoitecendo.

- Dá pra você fechar essa sua matraca por um segundo? Eu estou tentando pensar. - dizia Malfoy concentrado, enquanto observava atentamente o corredor aonde eles estavam. Ele realmente nunca tinha estado ali. Naqueles seis anos em que estudou em Hogwarts, nunca tinha estado ali. Como era possível? Ele tinha a certeza de que conhecia cada canto daquele castelo. Ou melhor, naquele momento não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

- Ah você pensa Malfoy? Que coisa interessante. Novidade pra mim. - Disse Gina revirando os olhos, irônica. Ela podia tentar sair dali. Podia tentar correr e achar um corredor conhecido. Mas, no presente momento, era melhor que não achassem um lugar conhecido, para não serem achados. - Você devia ter pensado antes de explodir a sala particular do Snape.

- Eu explodi? Você explodiu! Deixa de ser cínica! - Disse ele possesso.

- Eu sim! Até parece que eu teria conseguido fazer um estrago daqueles. - Disse Gina bufando.

- Tanto teria conseguido, que fez! - Disse o loiro com desprezo.

--

_- Já chega os dois! Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley, já chega! Os dois para minha sala! - Berrou Snape no meio do corredor, enquanto os feitiços dos dois ricocheteavam nas paredes._

_- Mas Snape! - Berrou Gina possessa. - Foi ele quem começou! _

_- __Professor __Snape Srta. Weasley. - Corrigiu o professor ríspido._

_- Professor, foi essa coelha ruiva nojenta que começou. Ela merece morrer. - Disse o loiro com desprezo. Gina podia jurar ter visto uma sombra de sorriso no rosto de Snape._

_- Os dois, para minha sala imediatamente! Não importa quem começou, não é a primeira vez que duelam pelos corredores, arriscando a sanidade dos outros alunos!_

_Gina e Malfoy bufaram contrariados, e se dirigiram até a sala particular de Snape, onde o mesmo os encontraria cinco minutos mais tarde. Sentaram-se irritados. Gina não ousava abrir a boca. Aquela sala era sinistra e lhe dava arrepios. Era mal iluminada, tinha muitos armários, que davam a impressão de sufoco, aparentemente cheios de papéis. Logo atrás da mesa do professor, uma estante com prateleiras de vidro, com os mais refinados e raros ingredientes para poções. Mas o que mais chamava atenção, era um baú de madeira, cuja as iniciais S.S estavam gravadas na fechadura. Gina tinha arrepios só de imaginar o que podia haver ali dentro._

_- Tinha que ser a coelha ruiva mesmo. Estamos na maior fria por sua causa, sua traidora de sangue, sua suja imunda! - Dizia Draco Malfoy à Gina Weasley._

_- Cala a boca seu comensal da morte gay e em miniatura! Pelo menos meu pai está em casa, não em Askaban! - berrou a ruiva, sorrindo satisfeita com si mesma ao ver o efeito que causara em Malfoy. O loiro empunhou sua varinha. A ruiva também o fez imediatamente. Berraram juntos:_

_- Lacartium Inflamarium!_

- _Reducto! _

_Os armários cheios de papel se incendiaram em questão de segundos. A prateleira com ingredientes de poções ficou reduzida a cacos. Um líquido laranja que havia ali, derramou em cima do baú de madeira com os escritos S.S, corroendo-o._

_- Por Merlin! O que fizemos! - Berrou Gina para Malfoy._

_- Weasley! Corre! _

_--_

- É óbvio que a culpa foi todinha sua Malfoy. Quem mandou você me ofender? - Perguntou a ruiva ríspida.

- Quem me mandou te ofender o caramba! Quem mandou você ter tantos defeitos. - Disse o Loiro sorrindo ao ver que deixara a ruiva possessa.

- Você não consegue deixar de ser um babaca nem por um segundo? Você tem alguma noção de que a essa hora, devem estar procurando por nós feito loucos? - Disse Gina inconformada. - Nós destruímos a sala pessoal de um professor!

- Ai Weasley, você se preocupa demais. Ninguém vai nos achar aqui. Se nem nós sabemos onde estamos, quanto mais os outros vão saber. - Disse o loiro despreocupado.

- Você é realmente um babaca. Não é porque nós não conhecemos Hogwarts tão bem quanto os outros deveriam conhecer, que todos não conheçam! - Disse Gina com a voz alterada.

- Relaxa Weasley. Ninguém vai nos encontrar e…

- Cala a boca Malfoy.

- Weasley, tô dizendo e…

- Cala a boca Malfoy! Ouve!

- São passos! Tem alguém vindo pra cá! - Disse o loiro se desesperando.

- Rápido, olha! Ali tem uma porta! - Exclamou a ruiva indicando uma porta ao fim do corredor. Devia estar a uns dez metros de distância.

- Corre Weasley! - Disse Draco Malfoy em disparada até a porta. A abriram e adentraram. Aparentemente, era só mais uma sala vazia. Aparentemente.


	2. O Guarda Roupas

Capítulo 2 - O Guarda Roupas.

- Hei Weasley, rápido, olha o que tem aqui! - Disse Draco aflito.

Um enorme guarda roupas estava posicionado bem ao centro da parede dos fundos da sala.

- Ah, você só pode estar sonhando que eu vou entrar neste treco aí. Ainda mais com você. - Disse a ruiva irritada.

- Está bem, não entre. Seja pega. - Disse o loiro abrindo a porta do guarda roupas, adentrando-o.

Gina simplesmente não ia ficar ali sozinha.

Os dois podiam sentir casacos de pele tocar as partes de sua pele que estavam nuas. Tentavam compulsivamente achar o fundo do armário, que parecia não chegar nunca.

- Ai meu Merlin! Eu não achei que esse armário era tão espesso. - Comentou a ruiva que andava palpando, pois era impossível enxergar algo ali.

- Nem eu. - Ouviu uma voz dizer logo atrás dela, o que fez com que desse um pulo de susto.

- Ai Malfoy, que susto! Como você foi parar ai atrás? - Perguntou a ruiva tentando tateá-lo.

- A pergunta é como você conseguiu chegar aí na frente. - Disse uma voz fria. Gina sentiu segundos depois mãos lhe envolvendo pela cintura. - Te achei.

- Hei! - Berrou ela de susto. - Me solta! - Disse ela tentando se livrar das mãos dele em sua cintura.

- Você tem certeza que quer que eu solte Weasley? - Perguntou ele falando rouco em seu ouvido.

- Eu… Eu… Eu… Me solta! - Disse ela sem muita convicção.

- Acho que não é bem isso que você quer… - Disse ele baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto continuavam a procurar o fundo do armário. Ela se forçou para frente, na tentativa de se desvencilhar dele. Tropeçou em algo, e caiu de boca no chão. Esperava sentir o chão duro e frio de madeira do armário. Mas não o sentiu. Caiu em grama fofa e verde.

Levantou-se rápido, se livrou de alguns casacos que caíram em cima dela e então viu:

Draco Malfoy caminhava a poucos metros a sua frente. Pisava em grama fofa e macia. O sol se punha no horizonte, deixando o céu alaranjado. Alguns metros para frente de onde estava Malfoy, havia um campo de flores. As mais belas flores que Gina já vira. A espécie, não se sabia. Mas emanavam um perfume delicioso. Ela se dirigiu em direção a Malfoy, cutucando-o no ombro. Quando ele se virou para ver o que a ruiva queria, a mesma virara um tapa de mãos cheias em sua face:

- Você bebeu Weasley? O que te deu? - Perguntou o rapaz, possesso.

- Seu tarado de armários! - Acusou ela. - Você… Você… Você… É um idiota! - Concluiu caminhando a frente dele.

- Hei Weasley, aonde você pensa que vai? - Perguntou ele mirando-a. Ela continuou caminhando, mas virou-se para responder:

- Não sei, mas para bem longe de você! - Respondeu a ruiva virando o rosto.

- Sua idiota! Nem sabemos aonde estamos, volte aqui! - Disse ele ríspido.

- Não! - Disse a ruiva birrenta continuando a andar. Malfoy sorriu malicioso.

- Hei Weasley! - chamou ela se contendo para não cair na gargalhada.

- O que é? - perguntou ela olhando para trás mas continuando a andar. Ou não. Sentiu-se batendo em algo realmente duro, e tombando para trás, caindo feito panqueca na grama.

Draco Malfoy se desdobrou em risos. A ruiva fora fazer birra para o menino, sem olhar por onde andava. Resultado: Tromabara com tudo em uma enorme árvore. Tombando imediatamente para trás.

Malfoy se desdobrava em risos, enquanto a ruiva tentava se levantar inutilmente: Batera a cabeça no chão.

- Seu… Seu… Imbecil. - Gaguejava Gina enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Estava realmente doendo. A ruiva juntou impulso para se levantar, enquanto Draco se aproximava. A ruiva levantou tão rápido quanto caiu logo em seguida: Bem nos braços de Malfoy.

- Hei, calminha aí Weasley. Não adianta tentar levantar. Pelo que posso ver você se machucou. Foi a coisa mais burra que você já fez. - Disse ele voltando a rir. Uma lágrima escorrida dos olhos da ruiva fez a risada cessar.

- Ah Weasley, também não precisa chorar. Hum… Eh… Vai ficar tudo bem no final. - Disse ele sem jeito, tentando se lembrar das coisas que sua mãe dizia quando ele era criança e se machucava.

Ele avistou um chalé ao longe. Que raio de lugar seria aquele, era o que se perguntava Malfoy. Sem pensar muito, passou as mãos por baixo dos braços e pernas de Gina, carregando-a. "Ótimo Malfoy. Que ninguém nunca saiba disso. Hugh, como ela pesa! É uma gorda mesmo! Mas pelo menos, com sorte ela não vai nem lembrar disso. Se perguntar, digo que deixei ela ir se arrastando. Aliás, é o que eu devia fazer." Ia pensando Malfoy enquanto se dirigia ao chalé. Será que seria habitado? Será que era seguro denunciar sua presença a qualquer ser que fosse naquele lugar estranho? Ele não tinha as respostas para nada daquilo. Só sabia que tinha que sair daquele lugar, e encontrar logo um lugar para deixar aquela chumbo em forma de ruiva.

Ao chegar na porta do chalé, depositou a ruiva cuidadosamente no chão, e bateu de leve na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Bateu novamente. Nada de novo. Bateu e bateu. E nada.

" Merda de chalé. Merda de idiota que não atende a porta. Merda de vida. Merda de lugar."

Malfoy cansou de bater a porta. Tentou girar a maçaneta, achando que ia estar trancada, ou enfeitiçada mas não estava. Deslizou os dedos por cima da mesmo, e empurrou a porta de leve. A mesma se abriu com uma facilidade incrível. Ele se impressionou com o que viu.


	3. O Chalé

Capítulo 3 - O chalé.

Ao contrário da aparência externa dali, que era nada convidativa, o ambiente interno era extremamente aconchegante. A impressão que o chalé passava era de conforto. Como se ali, nada nem ninguém os pudesse atingir. Uma sala ampla, com muitos e macios sofás e almofadas, muitas e enorme janelas, juntamente com a enorme lareira cuidavam disso. Havia uma escada de madeira a direita. A esquerda, um corredor. Tudo muito bem iluminado. Draco colocou Gina em um dos sofás ( a ruiva estava desacordada devido as duas pancadas, uma na árvore e outra no chão, o que fazia Malfoy ter um acesso de risos a cada vez que a mirasse, apesar da irritação que ele tinha consigo mesmo por não tê-la deixado vir se arrastando) e seguiu até a escada. Aquele lugar não parecia estar abandonado e muito menos vazio há muito tempo. Ele subia a escada devagar, com a varinha em mãos. Haviam três portas no andar de cima: Uma era um banheiro, vazio. A outra, era um quarto com uma cama de casal, também vazio. A terceira parecia ser uma espécie de depósito, cheias de coisas estranhas que Draco realmente preferiu deixar ali. Ele voltava com cautela para a escada, voltando ao andar inferior. Queria ter certeza que aquilo não era uma armadilha muito bem armada por qualquer pessoa com um pingo de cérebro.

Ia pisando no primeiro degrau da escada quando ouviu um grito extremamente agudo, que o fez pular e quase rolar escada abaixo:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Berrara Gina Weasley. - PARA ONDE VOCÊ ME TROUXE SEU TARADO DE ARMÁRIOS?

- Shhhh! Cala a boca Weasley! E eu não sou tarado! - Sussurrou o menino enquanto descia a escada.

- O que houve seu idiota? - Perguntou ela falando em um tom normal de voz.

- Caso você não tenha percebido sua coelha imbecil, nós viemos parar em um lugar absolutamente desconhecido, estamos em um chalé de alguém que não sabemos quem é, e está aparentemente deserto, como se _esperasse_ a nossa chegada. - continuou sussurrando o loiro, absolutamente agourento.

- Tá e daí? - Perguntou a menina revirando os olhos.

- Como e daí? E se for uma armadilha? - Perguntou Malfoy sussurrando. Aquela cena começava a ficar ridícula.

- Você é um homem ou um rato? Que é isso menino! Deixa de ser maricas! Não honra a varinha que você tem em mãos não? Poupe-me! - Disse a menina em um tom grave e possesso.

- Ah Weasley, cala a boca! - Mandou o menino depois de alguns segundos.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Tô com fome. - comentou Gina depois de um tempo.

- Eu também. - Concordou ele, continuando estático.

- E…? Você não vai procurar nada para comer?

- Eu tenho cara de elfo doméstico Weasley? Vai procurar você se quiser. - Disse Malfoy ríspido.

- Ótimo eu vou. Mas vou procurar algo para **eu** comer. Você que se dane. E ah é… Você vai _mesmo_ ficar aqui nessa sala enorme que tem vários locais por onde entrar _sozinho_ ? - Perguntou Gina tentando conter o riso ao ver o efeito que causara na expressão do garoto com sua última frase. Saiu andando até o corredor a esquerda, onde presumiu ser a cozinha. Acertou em cheio. Era uma cozinha branca a absolutamente clara. Nem um minuto depois de sua chegada até ali, Malfoy apareceu sorrateiro, tentando disfarçar.

- Mas é um maricas mesmo. - Disse Gina rindo.

- Cala a boca Weasley. Ninguém te perguntou nada. - Disse o menino corando um pouco.

A ruiva sorriu, contendo o impulso de cair na gargalhada; O Malfoy durão e gostosão que todas as meninas de Hogwarts ( ou quase todas) caiam de amores, era um frufru que tinha medo de ficar sozinho em uma simples sala. - E por falar nisso, eu não te devo satisfações. - concluiu irritado. "Tô com fome, vim comer e pronto oras!" Pensava.

Gina ia abrir um dos armários branco pérola da cozinha quando Malfoy a impediu:

- Você é idiota? Já pensou em tudo que pode ter aí dentro? - Perguntou ríspido puxando-a pelo cotovelo. - Você não vai abrir isso, não vai!

- Já Malfoy. Já pensei. Pode ter frango, arroz, pudim de rins, torradas, pães, sucos… - Disse a ruiva irônica.

- Pode ter um bicho papão! - Exclamou o loiro apavorado. Gina caiu na gargalhada.

- Bicho papão? - Dizia a ruiva com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de tanto rir. - Bicho? - Ria muito agora. - Papão? Haaaa! - continuava a rir compulsivamente.

- Qual o problema Weasley? - Perguntou Malfoy tentando intimidar, mas a verdade era que ele estava muito corado, e visivelmente sem jeito. Depois de um cinco minutos após a pergunta, Gina começava a parar de rir.

- Haaaai. - Disse a ruiva pegando ar. - Você estava brincando não é?

- Brincando com o quê? - perguntou ele meio confuso.

- Com o negócio do bicho papão! - exclamou a ruiva.

- Eu? Mas é claro que nã… Hem… Quer dizer, claro né Weasley! Você acha_ mesmo_ que eu como um Malfoy ia ter medo de um bicho papão ridículo?

- Nããão… Imagiiina. - Respondeu a ruiva meio irônica, se segurando para não voltar a rir novamente. Ela se inclinou novamente para abrir o armário, e ouviu Malfoy engasgar de leve atrás dela.

- Algum problema Malfoy? - perguntou a ruiva com um sorrisinho nos lábios que poderia fazer qualquer um jurar que ela era uma mistura dos gêmeos em miniatura e no sexo oposto.

- Não (gasp) nenhum Weasley. Siga em frente. - Disse o loiro.


	4. Quem é você?

Capítulo 4 - Quem é você?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RÁPIDO RÁPIDO! PEGUEM AS UVAS, SALVEM AS UVAS! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS! UVAS, ONDE ESTÃO ELAS? AI, QUEIMARAM MEU BUMBUM QUEIMARAM MEU BUMBUM! CRIATURAS SÓRDIDAS! - Berrava muito alto uma criaturinha que se parecia muito com um humano, mas em miniatura. Devia ter uns trinta centímetros. Saindo do armário.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE RAIOS DE BICHO É ESSE! - Berrou agudamente Malfoy enquanto o ser corria em círculos com as mãos na bunda.

- HEI! ESPERA AI! BICHO NÃO!! EU SOU UM DUENDE OUVIU?? D-U-E-N-D-E! QUER QUE SOLETRE? 'DE''U''E''ENE''DE''E'DUENDE! - Disse a criaturinha parando imediatamente de correr em círculos, pondo as mãos na cintura, e batendo o pezinho. - Muito bonito não acham? Invadir assim a casa dos outros? Que espécie de humano mongol é você? - Disse o duendezinho olhando para cima. - Xiii! É loiro. Pra piorar a situação! ;D -Concluiu bufando para Draco.

- Não fale comigo! Seu… Seu… Seu… Projeto de boneco de vudu! - Concluiu o loiro com cara de nojo.

- Boneco de vudu? Você vai ver o boneco de vudu! É grande mas não é dois não!! Vem, vem cá valentão! - Disse o duende levantando os punhos cerrados. Sua voz era levemente aguda.

- Hei, já chega vocês dois! - Disse Gina que observava a cena meio de canto: Um duende revoltado, fala sério!

- Uhhhhh. Saudações cara colega das uvas! Vejo finalmente alguém que preste nestes longos anos… - Disse o duende lhe estendendo a mão ( Mini mão no caso) , que Gina aceitou, com seu dedo indicador. - Muito prazer, Mac! - Disse o duende na hora em que suas mãos se encostaram.

- Prazer, Gina Weasley. - Disse a garota sorrindo.

Ele se curvou em uma reverência.

- Hum… Será que você me responderia algumas perguntinhas Mac? - Pediu Gina tímida.

- Claro Srta. Weasley. - Respondeu o duende sorrindo simpático.

- Onde estamos exatamente? - Perguntou ela.

- Dãã. Estamos no meu chalé, óbvio. - Disse o duende revirando os olhos.

Gina sorriu de leve. Draco bufou.

- Podemos ficar instalados aqui? - Pediu a ruiva sorrindo, meiga.

- Podemos? - perguntou Malfoy a Gina. - Fale por você Weasley. Eu não vou ficar aqui. Quero voltar para o castelo. - Exigiu.

- AS BATATAS, ESQUECI AS BATATAS! - Berrou o duende.

- Que batatas? - Exclamou Malfoy.

- Não sei que batatas. Só sei que esqueci delas. - Disse o Duende andando de um lado para o outro. - Culpa das uvas, óbvio.

- Uvas? - Perguntou Malfoy olhando para Gina com cara de interrogação. A mesma deu de ombros e fez sinal para que o loiro se calasse.

- Claro que podem ficar aqui! - Disse Mac sorrindo hospitaleiro. - Contando que não liguem para o fato de eu ter esquecido das batatas óbvio…

- Já disse Weasley. Eu me recuso a ficar aqui. - Disse o loiro.

- Está bem Malfoy. Vá embora. Saia aí, no meio do nada, no escuro, volte para o castelo, e explique-se sozinho para o Snape. - Disse a ruiva com simplicidade. - Enquanto eu, fico aqui, quente e confortável, sem precisar me justificar para ninguém, nem sair sozinha por aí.

- Hum… Eh… Pensando melhor, vou dormir por aqui mesmo. Mas só dormir… Amanhã quero voltar para o castelo! - Afirmou.

- Sabia, marica do jeito que você é…- Alfinetou a garota sorrindo.

- Cala a boca Weasley, Ninguém te perguntou nada. - Disse Malfoy ríspido.

Gina simplesmente sorriu. Sabia que o tinha derrotado naquela discussão só pelo fato dele ter desistido de voltar para o castelo.

- Onde ficamos essa noite? - Perguntou Malfoy derrotado para o duende.

- Ficamos o caramba! Eu em um lugar, você em outro. - Disparou Gina para o loiro.

- Ahn… Srta Weasley. Mac sente muito, mas só há um quarto em que os senhores podem ficar. E tem que ser juntos… Porque só tem um. - Disse o duende sem jeito.

- Eu fico na sala, não há problemas. - Disse Gina sorrindo, feliz, como se tivesse resolvido a situação.

- Mac ia preferir se os senhores ficassem juntos. Para o caso de precisarem, hum eh. De alguma coisa. - Disse Mac retirando seu gorrinho.

- Weasley, não reclama! Vamos ficar logo nesse quarto! - Disse Malfoy sorrindo malicioso.

- N-u-n-q-u-i-n-h-a Malfoy! Você acha que eu sou burra? Você é um tarado de armários! T-A-R-A-D-O! - Ressaltou Gina.

- Acho sim que você é burra. Por achar que alguém como **eu **ia querer algo com alguém como** você**. - Disse Draco com desprezo.

- Ótimo. - Disse Gina séria.

- Ótimo. - disse Malfoy em resposta.

- Hum… O quarto fica subindo as escadas, porta do meio. - Disse Mac. - Boa noite. - Acrescentou empurrando-os escada acima.

- Ah não. O Mac só pode estar brincando. Essa cama é de casal! - Exclamou Gina.

- E daí? - Disse Draco. - Eu é que vou dormir nela. Você que durma no chão.

- Não mesmo. - Afirmou Gina. - Você dorme no chão.

- Esquece Weasley. - Disse o loiro sério.

- Já chega. Eu vou dormir aqui e pronto. - disse a ruiva se jogando na enorme cama, mesmo para um casal. Havia uns armários por ali. Draco saíra do quarto. - Hei, Malfoy, aonde você vai?

- Com medinho Weasley? - Perguntou Malfoy com a voz rouca.

- Não. Não estou com medo. - Afirmou com desprezo.

- Vou ao banheiro Weasley. E vê se não me enche, porque eu não te devo satisfações. - Concluiu ríspido. " Malfoy idiota. Babaca." Pensava consigo mesma.

Uns dez minutos depois, Draco Malfoy retorna ao quarto, vestido com o que Gina presumiu ser a primeira cueca samba-canção que ela viu na vida que não fosse de um dos irmãos. E a barriga, o peitoral, os braços e as pernas mais bem definidas do universo.

-AHHHH! - Berrou Gina agudamente.

- Cala a boca Weasley! Você bebe? - perguntou ele vestindo sua camisa rapidamente.

Gina demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Weasley? Tô falando com você! - Disse ele com desprezo.

- Hã? Eu é que pergunto! O que você tá fazendo nu no meio do quarto! - disse ela cruzando os braços.

- Nu? Por Merlin, eu estou de camisa e cuecas, não nu! - exclamou o loiro levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Mas está no meio do quarto! - Acusou ela parecendo uma criança de seis anos que acusa o irmão mais velho de roubar seu pirulito.

- Ah Weasley poupe-me! - Disse ele fechando alguns botões da camisa, mirando-a de baixo, extremamente sexy.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas desorientou-se com a cena.

- Eu sei que eu sou muito lindo, mas não me seca desse jeito porque senão não sobra Draco aqui pra mais nenhuma! Vou morrer desidratado. - concluiu sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver a expressão de Gina.

- Você… É um babaca Malfoy. Aliás, não sei nem porque eu to falando com você ainda. - Disse ela virando-se para o outro lado.

- Eu geralmente causo esse efeito nas mulheres. - Disse ele convencido.

Ela levantou o braço e lhe fez um gesto obsceno. Ele sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Gina sentiu alguém deitando-se ao seu lado.

- Você não está _achando_ que você vai dormir aqui comigo está Malfoy? - Perguntou a ruiva, sem mover um músculo.

- Estou achando não Weasley. Eu tenho certeza. - Disse ele seco. - Boa noite Weasley. - Sussurrou por fim em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios.

Gina estremeceu. Podia sentir o perfume de Malfoy invadir suas narinas. Aquele cheiro era estonteamente bom. Ela adormeceu poucos minutos depois, pensando no loiro.

Acordou as dez horas da manhã seguinte, rezando para que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Abriu os olhos devagar, na esperança de enxergar um dormitório vazio, e um banheiro apinhado de meninas frenéticas por um espelho.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com um Malfoy jogado na cama, aparentemente hibernando, não dormindo. Ele estava espalhado pela cama, sem a camisa que Gina o tinha visto por na noite anterior. Ela suspirou de leve ao ver todos aqueles músculos. " Como uma lombriga acéfala como essa pode ter esse corpo? Por Merlin, as coisas nesse mundo estão realmente de pernas para o ar." Ela olhou para si mesma. Ainda estava de uniforme. Desejava muito uma roupa limpa, e poder tomar um banho. Sentou-se na cama, com cuidado para não acordar Malfoy. Reparou que ao lado da cama onde dormiram, havia um criado-mudo, e que em cima dele havia uma escova de cabelos e uma de dentes, que aparentemente eram para Gina, juntamente com um conjunto de roupas limpas, compostas em camiseta e shorts, um conjunto de roupas de baixo e umas toalhas. Gina seria capaz de beijar os pés da pessoa que a tinha trazido todas aquelas coisas. Ela se levantou, pegou tudo o que tinha ali, e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Sua varinha estava impressionantemente guardada dentro de suas vestes, estivera ali a noite toda.

Ao entrar no box, a ruiva deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo. Precisava relaxar, pensar. Era realmente muito estranho aquele duende ter um chalé em um tamanho para humanos. E tão bem cuidado. Mas sentia que podia confiar em Mac. Não sabia porquê, mas achava que podia. Lembrou-se de Malfoy, afinal eles iam ficar por ali pelo menos por mais uns dois ou três dias, para a poeira da destruição da sala de Snape baixar. " Azar do Malfoy se ele não quiser ficar. Porque eu vou ficar." Afirmou em pensamentos enquanto saía do box.

Se enxugou e se trocou, grata pelas roupas limpas, escovou os dentes com uma pasta que encontrara no banheiro, juntamente com um desodorante muito parecido com o que ela usava habitualmente. Enrolou a toalha nos cabelos, e foi até o quarto. Malfoy ainda dormia.

Ela desceu as escadas até a cozinha. Se descobriu morte de fome. Não comia nada desde o dia anterior, na hora do almoço.

Se deparou com uma bela mesa de café da manhã, e Mac cumprimentando-a sorridente:

- Bom dia Srta Weasley!

- Bom dia Mac! - Respondeu a ruiva feliz.

- Sente-se, e sirva-se à vontade! Por favor! - Disse o duende sorrindo e fazendo uma reverência.

Ao ver toda aquela fartura, Gina se lembrou de sua mãe. Sentiu uma pontada de leve no estômago, que logo passou ao se lembrar de um doce que a mesma fazia.

- Mac, será que tem geléia de âmbar? - perguntou a ruiva ansiosa. - Não quero parecer folgada, nem nada. Mas me deu uma vontade de comer essa geléia…

- Srta Weasley, as uvas dizem que você é uma boa pessoa. As uvas nunca mentem, assim como quando elas dizem que o senhor Malfoy sente algo pelo Srta, as uvas nunca mentem! - disse o duende animado servindo Gina com geléia de âmbar.


End file.
